Revenge of Saito
by Screeching Dragon
Summary: Super Squirrel has defeated Saito many times... time for payback, yes? WARING: some mizpelling Reuploaded


Aoshi: @___@;;;; Evil... squirrel...  
  
S.D: ^__^ Oh good! You survived!  
  
Aoshi: O.o;;; You knew about the possessed animals!?!  
  
S.D: Well... of course. But you're mostly in one piece. That's good, right?  
  
Aoshi: __!  
  
S.D: Guess not. Well, we can take care of that...  
  
Sano: NO! We're fine, thank you! Except for Saito...  
  
S.D: Sanosuke, since you're in such an agreeable mood, would you do the disclaimer?  
  
Sano: All right... fine.  
  
Disclaimer: Screechingdragon doesn't own diddley darn squat. Don't sue for I say again...  
  
S.D: _!!! THEY GET IT!!!  
  
Sano: ^__^ Good.  
  
S.D: -__- I feel so loved...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
*Saito vs. Squirrel: the Last Battle... or is it?*  
  
Saito had had it up to here. *Holds hand up to nose* Those animals were raiding his house for his secret stash now! (Or was it just one squirrel? He couldn't remember...) This must come to a stop! But how... This would come to some serious planning and desperate actions. Aoshi... AOSHI had been defeated by this small rodent nuscience!!! If Saito was completely convinced before that the animals were possessed before, he is damned sure of it now.  
  
Now, jittery on the smallest noises, Saito carried two swords around. Not the proper one short sword, one long one... oh no. Two very long, very sharp swords! 'Yes, yes!' thought the new maniac, 'I WILL have my revenge!!!' Saito was so confident in fact, he let out some evil laughter that made everyone in the street move in a different direction and a mother say, "Don't look at him sweetie... his mind is gone."  
  
Smirking, (if ever a squirrel could smirk) Super Squirrel sat mentally laughing at his now completely insane prey. And for good measure, he pulled out one of Saito's precious cigarettes and lit it on the roof, giving it a delighted puff. Giving a delighted chitter, SS hopped down into a near-by tree and began HIS side of the plotting. Oh, woe betide Saito.  
  
-----------------------------________________________-----------------------------____  
  
"You want WHAT!?!" Sanosuke exclaimed.   
  
"I request your assistance with this disgusting matter." Saito repeated impatiently.   
  
"No. No way. Not doing THAT again." An exasperated Sano replied.  
  
"Why not go to one of those 'no smoking' seminars? Just stop and it would make the poor little drug addicted creature suffer... and you'd save money!" Karou said brightly.  
  
(Let's use our imaginations and fore-go the fact no such program exhisted most likely back then.)  
  
Now, hearing that his little 'friend' would suffer, he readily agreed to try. But he also knew it would make him incredibly miserable and wouldn't have done it under any other set of terms. Pushing this out of his mind, he tried to focus on the huge line down-town that led up to the 'group servace' sign... or something cheesy like that. Not even he, Saito could prevent him-self from letting a sigh of relief escape from his lips as five more lines opened. He stepped in the front of the fourth line, awaiting instruction from a happy (almost to a retarded level of happy, mind you) elderly woman.  
  
"Hello, young master! What kind?" she asked.  
  
"What do you... oh. Smoking." Saito said slowly deciphering what she ment mentally.  
  
"Oh, that's okay! Now, darlen' if you don't mind steppin' over here..." the old lady said grinning her toothless smile and pointing over to the future non-smokers section. Rolling his eyes in thanks, Saito did as he was told.  
  
'What sort of idiot would go here of their own free will?' he wondered before remembering HE was an idiot going here willingly. It was then, when he entered the hut (Alone) that it happened. The demonic suqirrel pounced.   
  
"AUGH!!!" Saito cried as he was mugged by the insolent lil' creature. Chittering insolently, it seemed to be laughing at him. MOCKING him. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" Saito snarled, grabbing for the rodent.  
  
Outside the hut, people shuffeled nervously hearing the shouts of pain inside and decided not to stop smoking. All ran away as fast as possible.  
  
Grinning in hard won victory, Saito hobbled out of the collapsed building. Lighting up a cig, he made his way past the registration woman, and the panicked crowd. Knowing the squirrel would be back someday, he hid his beaten and battered pack of smokes. Super Squrrel sat in the rubble of the once shabby one room hut and sniffeled as to get any nicotiene out of the air. Saito was right: it would be back.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
S.D: Yeah... sorry it was so short. Really. I am. For some reason, it was hard for me to create that much! If you had any problems with this, R+R any ideas and I will happily rewrite this thing in a different story and try to use as many as possible. Flames used to burn Shishio, anything else will be smiled upon and taken to heart. (So will flames, if used creatively.) Peace out! : ) 


End file.
